SWTCW - Thief
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: She has left behind everything she has ever known. She had to Change her entire life, to survive in the Slums of Coruscant. She was a thief, yes. But she had no idea where this would lead her to. And she never imagined that facing the past and its darkness ... would be so hard.
1. Chapter 1

I watched everyone eat the food that I had bought from stolen money. I know stealing is wrong. But in this world … The only way to survive.  
"You're not hungry, huh?"  
"Hm? Oh, I ate on the way back."  
"You should stop stealing, honey." Emara told me.

Emara was the woman who helped me through the hardest time in my life. She made me strong she trained me. Thanks to her I could help people again. I could steal without anyone notice. She had cared about me like the mother I never had.

"And let you and the other starve? No thanks."  
She smirked and took the next plate of food.  
We all, the whole family, sat at this table. A small but long table. We were 7 women and a young boy. He was now almost two years old. This isn't a normal family. We are a mix of well … Everything.

We weren't related. Except Emara and Kiara. They were mother and daughter. Kiara also became sort of my little sister. We all were thrown out of everything we have ever known. And starting a new life down here in the slums of Coruscant wasn't quiet easy. I sighed and looked out of the window.

I lost myself in my mind … This life down here, changed me completely. I'm not the person anymore I once was. Down here you don't fight Droids or Seperatists. You fight against hunger and poorness. It is truly a daily struggle to survive. I don't even want to know how many people die every day in these slums.

I had to ways to go. To care less about me and more about other, like I used to do, or let me get corrupted and turn into the complete other side. No. I wouldn't let myself turn selfish. That's just not me. I could never walk pass starving children.

I sighed and stood up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Watching the stars." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but what kind of stars?" asked Emara and smirked herself.

"Funny." I said and left.

The city was bathed in dark, grew, brown colors. The dirt hung heavy in the air and it was hard to breathe. I pulled my hood over my head, which covered my tails so perfectly and made it look like I was human. My black outfit made it easy for me to escape in the shadows of the slums.

I know, being a thief is wrong. But these people need me. They would live on the street without me. They now at least have a real ceiling over their heads and it was warmer in the winter. I kept my face in the shadows of my hood as I walked passed two police droids. I climbed up an old building to have a better look and sat down on it's edge.

I used my sences to search for someone who was rich with a lot of money in his bags now. No. I would never steal from poor people. I steal from those who have too much and give it to those who have too less.

Soon I saw a man. He was 'good' build and gave another man a little purse. This was my chance. I quietly jumped from roof to roof and followed that man. He carried the purse at the side of his belt.

I jumped down to the ground and used the shadows to hide.

There. A patrol. They stopped him and asked him after his ID. He gave it to them and as they checked the card I used the chance and sneaked close to the man and took the purse gentle from his belt ad sneaked back into the shadows without anyone notice.

I got up on a roof and started counting the credits. 5600 Credits. Well, that's actually not much, but down here … A warm lunch for two weeks. The others will be happy. I put the money in my jacket and walked back to my so-called home.

I heard steps behind me who seemed to get faster so I walked faster two and walked in an alley as the steps were really close. But they walked passed. I let out a sigh. I looked out of the alley and kept walking. I saw Clones trying to help. At least a few of them. I bet they are send from the Senat.

I walked passed them. They looked after me and seemed to remember me. I smiled a little as I thought of the last time they tried to catch me. They shouted at me to stop walking and other to make me stop walking. But I walked into the crowed and they soon lost my track as I hide in the shadows in a nearby alley.

I walked the last few meters home and locked the door behind me. I saw the most of us sleeping in their parts of this big room. I walked over into the kitchen and met Emara.  
"Hey. I got enough money for the next two months."  
She did not even looked up from the ground.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"

I saw tears in her eyes as she looked up at me.  
"They have her. They have Kiara."  
I went up to her and let her hug me.  
"Who has her? The … Jedi? Or did the police caught her by stealing?"  
"The Jedi."  
"What do they want with her?"

She just looked at me sadly.  
"No. I won't let them get away with this. She isn't even force sensitive."

I pulled myself out of the hug and hold Emara back as she tried to stop me.  
"Kiara is like a sister to me. I cannot leave her alone."  
"Ahkova, please."  
"No. I'll bring her back."

I left before she could say anything else. She was my little sister. I have to help her. I called an old friend of mine. He was a really good hacker and he owned me one.  
He hacked the system of the shuttle with which the Jedi had taken her. I followed and saw it landing at the temple.

I thought about it. Maybe … Maybe she was really force sensitive and saver at the temple as down in the slums. But I saw Master Windu coming out and looked down at her. They normally do the test outside, so I waited. But they did no tests. It was strange. He knelt down to her and moved his hand in front of her face and made her fall asleep!

"That's enough." I whispered to myself and got ready. I had to sneak in and save her. This wasn't right. This whole stuff does not seemed right to me. What do they want with her. I have to sneak into the temple. But how? … After all this time. I never wanted to get ever close to that building again ...


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I stood up and sneaked over to the tunnels. They where still small but I was still small enough to get through. I crawled through the tunnels and used my senses to find Kiara. She has to be somewhere.

I opened the grid below me and looked down in the room below me.  
"The medical station. Perfect." I whispered to myself.  
I quietly climbed down and shot of all lights in this small room as someone came inside the room.  
I hide in the darkness and sneaked out. Luckily almost everyone was sleeping. I took a brown cape to make me look like a Jedi who would go to bed and it worked.

I followed my senses to Kiara. I used the force to quietly open the door. She laid on a bed, still sleeping. It was that fucking mind-trick. I walked up to her and made her wake up gentle.  
I made her shut up as she started to talk.

"You okay?" She nodded and hugged me scared. She was just seven years old.  
"Did they wanted something from you?"  
"I don't know … One made me fall asleep."  
"That's … strange. Let's leave."

We went out of the little dorm.  
But I heard the alarm and saw Jedi coming at us.  
"Kiara. I need you to hold on tight."  
I told her as I took her on my bag and she hold tight on me as I started running to the Hangar.

More and more Jedi came. What was with Kiara that everyone was so interested in her?  
I kept running and used little alleys between the big ways to get more time. A Jedi jumped down in front of me trying to stop me and opened his blue lightsaber. Oh no. Not him.

I used the force and pushed him aside but made sure he was not hurt and kept running. I saw the Hangar close.  
"We are almost there. Hold on!"  
I told Kiara and she closed her eyes.  
The Jedi kept yelling and ran after us. I put Kiara on a speeder and made her drive home and got to my own one.

There he was again but I pushed him away again. But this time he was prepared and I was thrown against the wall. This wasn't working out as planned! The guards of the Jedi came and blocked the way. He stood in front of me ready to pull down my hood. I took together all my strength and gathered the force around me and made a force wave to throw them back.

I climbed onto the speeder and looked back before I drove of and saw directly in the mans blue eyes.  
"Sorry."  
I whispered and drove off, following Kiara who waited in a save distance.  
I tried hard to control all my emotions.

We got home and sold the speeders so they could not track us.  
Emara hugged her daughter closely as we got home.  
"Thank you so much." she said and hold her baby close.  
I sat down on a chair and put my face in my hands and tried to bottle down what had happened.

She put Kiara to sleep and came over to me and made me look up. She pulled down my hood and looked at me. Her eyes showed pure care.  
"He was there, wasn't he?"  
"He is a Jedi. Of course he was there."  
"Ahkova."  
"Sorry."

She sat down on a chair beside me.  
"As you came to me you were broken and alone. We hadn't much but we shared. We brought you back on the right way. On the selfless way and you are doing fine."  
"I'm not. The past is coming faster as I wanted."

I stood up and sighed. She walked over to me and turned me around. She looked in my face and traced with her fingers over my scare. It went from the left side of my forehead, over my eye, my nose, down to my cheek. It was a cut.  
"It's healing good. Does he … knows about this?"  
"What?"  
"That it was his … fault?"  
I put down her hand.  
"No and he will never find out."

I walked passed her butt stopped in the doorway.  
"I am sorry. But I am not ready to face the past. Not now."  
She nodded and I went to my bed. I looked into the mirror and at my face.  
I saw Kiara looking at me.

"That man, back there, wasn't he … -"  
"Sophia, please."  
"What? I want to talk about it."  
"How often do I have to repeat myself?" I turned around to her. "Things happen, and we move on."

She looked down sadly.  
I sat down on my bed and took of my boots.  
"Look. I just told it your mum, and now I'll tell you, too. I'm just not ready to face this."  
I pointed at my scar. "And everything that belongs to it."  
She nodded and turned around in bed.

I sighed and laid down. I stared at the ceiling. Thinking over everything that had happened since the last two years. What had changed, what was still the same.  
"Will you ever tell him?"  
"I don't know. I think no."  
I turned on my side and drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_It's cold. It is goddamn cold! I coughed as I walked through the smoke of those two man. I know about these slums, but I never knew there were this bad. I saw children sitting at the side of buildings, begging for food, drinks or money. I sighed and struggled hard with walking passed them._

_I heard my stomach groaning. I raised my view from the ground into the sky and saw all those stars. I've been on a few of them and that seems now … Impossible to me. I looked straight and saw the temple in the distance. I cannot believe that I just left behind all I have ever known. My whole being._

_This is now my life. In the slums of Coruscant. This is now my being. My stomach groaned again and I bit on my lip. I have to find something to eat. I saw a little shop with food and walked over to him. I asked after some simple bred. It was expensive! I was surprised but paid with the last money I had._

I wanted to bite into my bred as a girl ripped it out of my hands and started running.  
"Hey! Stop! That's mine!" I started running and tried hard to keep myself on my feet. I guess I never felt this sort kind of weak. I ran after the girl, through alleys until we reached a big slum-town.

I lost her and started walking around. I saw her walking in a tent. I walked faster and got closer. I stopped in front of the tent. I heard a baby cry. I opened a little the tent and saw four women. All starving. They stared at me.  
"She stole my bred."I said quietly.

The older woman told her to give it back to me. She did as she was told. I ripped a little of it apart and gave them the rest.  
"Here. You need it more."  
"Thank you." The women said.

I smiled and asked if they knew a place to stay and they offered me their tent.  
I listened to their storys. They wanted to know mine. How I landed where I now was.  
"It is … complicated."

They wanted me to say it, but I stood up and turned away. I tried to bottle down my emotions. It was hard to control them. Since I left … I have the feeling the force left me, too.  
The woman came to me and looked at me. She looked in my eyes like she would read me, like an open book.

She then sighed.  
"I am sorry dear. No one should get through that. You are welcome to stay. To be a part of this family."  
I looked at them. Everyone was different but they helped each other. They were a family.  
"I don't know who to trust anymore." I said and looked at her.  
"We'll show you. You first have to trust yourself again."

(Flashback end)

I watched the stars on the little building we lived in. My knife, to protect myself, floated above me. I know it was wrong to still use the force, because dark powers could search and find me and corrupt me and turn me dark. I sighed. I let it float back into the side of my belt.

I heard Emara behind me.  
"Here you are."  
She came closer and sat down beside me, while I sat up and pulled one leg close and rested my chin on my knee.

"You said once, that the past will come, but we decide when it comes, right?"  
She nodded and looked at me.  
"But … I did not planned it. I did not wanted to get ever close to that building again."  
I stood up and crossed my arms and looked over to the Jedi Temple.  
"Neither him."

She stood up and came over me.  
"You cannot really control what will happen. You did the right thing."  
"I had to fight him, that is different."  
She opened her arms and I let me be pulled into a hug and hugged her back.

No I wasn't the girl once. This isn't me. It's a new me. A different me. A better me?  
I sighed. She was the mother I never had. I watched the temple in the distance.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"What does it says?"  
"My heart?" She nodded. "Well, … I don't know."

I closed my eyes and listened to my heartbeat. We at the temple meditated and this was actually the same but more … helpful.  
"It says I should stay and help you, until I am clear with myself and … what happened."  
She smiled at me and got back inside. I looked at the temple …

_Flashback_

"_You do know that this is a speeder and no space shuttle?"  
"Yes, Ahsoka, I know. You could help me instead of … Whatever you do."  
I laughed a little.  
"I got better things to do than repairing this thing."  
"I'll get you the tickets if you do it."  
"You got tickets?!"_

He sat up with his typical smirk.  
"You got to be kidding me!"  
"No, I'm not. You repair the speeder. I give you the tickets."  
I took the wrench and he made space for me.

"You might be my favorite master again, just saying"  
"Wasn't I that always, my padawan?"  
"Seems not like it."  
I laughed a little.

I saw him smiling himself and sat down on the box beisde the speeder.  
"So you'll just sit there and watch?"  
"Yes, see it as lesson."  
"Whatever you say, sky-guy."  
I saw him gnashing his teeth and smiled.

_(Flashback end)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

„Please be careful."  
„I will. I did this a few times before. I'll handle."  
I smiled at her as she looked at me. This weekend will be a rich family in the city and they have a save with them.

The family is corrupt and gets it's money from the poor families in the city, and the slums, of course. This could be our chance to get enough money together to buy a big enough flat which is more on the surface. To finally leave these slums and have a better life.

But it was sure that a lot of thief's from all parts of the slums around the hotel will come to get a part of the money. It'll be a fight in the shadows of the hotel, quiet and deadly. I decided long ago that I wouldn't kill anyone. They have families, too.

I know I cannot get all of the money or other things, but I will try to get as much as possible.  
I knew for a long time that they had a relict but no one was sure what it was or if it was real or not. I had the advantage to have the force on my side, but I can barely use it. I just can use it to block attacks while fighting with hands or sensing if someone is coming.

I took a deep breath.  
"Oh who made this wonderful costume of yours? With all those black lether so wonderful picked together?"  
"Ähm, you?"  
She laughed a little and looked at me.  
"Be careful."  
"I will, Emara. I will help you."  
"You are already helping, just don't get yourself killed."  
"I'm trying."

She punched my arm gentle.  
"Now go."  
I put my black hood on and went over to the window, which was open and climbed out.  
"Wish me luck."  
"Good luck."

I smiled back at her but inside I remembered the last time I had said that. I sighed again by the thought of Anakin Skywalker, my former master. I admit that I often think about where we would be now if I would have stayed at the Temple. Would be still be such a good team? Would I still trust him? Would he still trust me?

I shook my head to let go of that thought and climbed up the building. I went over the roofs to get closer to the so-called hotel, in which the family is living. The whole family. I got down on the street after a few blocks were left behind. I used the shadows close to the gates to get passed a few military guards. I bet they know this is the night of the thief's.

I stayed hidden behind bushes and trees. I climbed up a tree to have a better look inside and found a ventilation way beside the entrance. Perfect. Now I only have to get close enough. Two guards stood in front of it. I used the force to make something close to them fall down and one of them went to look after what fell down.

I got closer and knocked the single guard quickly off with a few little hits at his neck. I quickly checked if he was still breathing and got into the ventilation way. Good. I'm in. That's a start. I crawled through it to reach the big hall inside and jumped down onto the ground. I soft my jump with the force so nobody could hear me.

I went upstairs slowly without making a sound. The jewels have to be here somewhere. I sensed someone close behind me and a hand was hold onto my mouth and I was pulled aside. This isn't good! Don't let yourself ever get hold like that from a thief! If he does, he is going to break your neck.

I had to use the force! I just had to. I pushed his arms away from my neck with the force and rammed my elbow in his stomach. He coughed and I knocked him quickly off, too, as he was a little dizzy. I checked if he was still breathing as I heard it.  
This 'knack' of a breaking neck and my whole body shook in fear. I swallowed as I heard a body falling to the ground.

I looked around the corner and was hit in the face. I staggered back and noticed him jumping at me but I went aside and used a little the force to make him fall down. He quickly jumped up and we stood in front of each other. His dark brown eyes looked at me. He attacked me with his raised fist and I blocked his attack with my arm and used my free one to beat him in his stomach.

He staggered back and I used the chance and knocked him off, too. I hold in for a few seconds to take a breath and to calm down, because good thief's can hear in a quiet air the breath of others. I slowly looked around the corner in the darkness of the floor. I used my senses. I was alone on the entire floor. Good.

I moved on and went downstairs. I heard two thief's fighting and sneaked passed them, before they would notice. I was getting closer to the save. It was behind a painting. I moved my fingers behind its edge to feel if there was a switch. There. I pulled it and moved the paining aside.

I looked back to see if anyone was close. I just did not had the time to open the save with my hands so I simple used the force to open it. I saw the money. I swallowed. There was the relict. I took it and looked if it was real, but no. It was fake. I laid it back and took only the money that I really needed. I left the save open for the others.

I made my way back to the stairs. I got on the third floor and ran across it, but I stopped as I heard a voice. A man's voice. I went a few steps back to were a door was a little open. You could see red light under the door. This was strange. Something … was calling me.

I gently pushed open the door and closed my eyes as red bright light floated into them. I slowly opened them again. The light was coming from a little box. My instinct told me to leave now without looking back, but I didn't. I somehow couldn't move. I felt myself walking towards the light.

No! Stop walking! It did not help. There was the voice. The man's voice. Calling my name. It sounded … familiar. I took deep sharp breaths as I got closer. My hand reached out for the box. No! Don't touch it! Too late. My hand laid on the box ready to open it as I felt a cold breath in my neck.

I shivered a little. It was a man. I looked behind me, but there was nobody. Whoever spoke to me could control me. My mind, my actions. Only one person ever did that … The son of Mortis. No. He is _**dead.**_ It can't be him. Except … he would live on the darkness he planted in me.

I was screaming in my head as I saw my hand opening the box. In it was a red fluid. I could not say what it was but it contained the pure evil. I saw a hand beside mine, it was grey. No doubt. The son of Mortis was here. Right here, controlling me.

His hand lead mine to the fluid. The fluid floated in the air and somehow lived. It got closer and I reached out for it with my index finger. It got closer and I could have screamed in pain as it touched my finger. It was the greatest pain I have ever known, but the son's hand rested on my mouth.

I watched in horror how the fluid floated into my hand, in my body, in my blood.  
I could only watch it. I was unable to move. The pain became less as the fluid was in me. The hand of the son disappeared.

I felt myself falling onto the stone ground and fell unconscious as my head hit the cold stones ...


	5. Chapter 5

I could see blue and red lights at the wall opposite me. They were blinking. I groaned as I moved my head and felt the headache. I had to get out. I moved my weight on my hands and pushed my legs to stand up. I found myself standing on my feet. But I still felt, like being drunk, it's not that I have never been drunk.

I took deep breaths and supported myself at the wall and started walking, jogging, running to the stairs. I heard them behind me. I ran up the stairs, but slipped and hit the ground again. I couldn't think or see clearly. I just pushed myself on my feet again.

I ran up and reached the roof of the hotel. A bright light shined in my face and I hold my arm up to protect my eyes from it. The police was around me. This was bad. Really bad.  
A group of men surrounded me. They hold their blasters at me, and told me to take off my hood, but I wouldn't. Never.

A clone came closer and I made ready to fight back before he could even pull it down, but as he touched the hood just a little he was thrown back and every other police men, too! I found myself lying on the ground. What was happening? I stood up immediately and saw that even the shuttle from which the light had come crashed down.

I swallowed hard trying to understand what just happened. I did not made that force wave. Was it the fluid? No, that's impossible. I gasped as I felt a burning pain in my arm in which the fluid had entered me. I pulled of my sleeve and saw my blood vessels turning dark red. Like the dark lines which I had on my body as the son turned me dark! This is getting out of hand.

I put my sleeve back on and jumped from the roof into the opposite building, through an open window. I went the stairs down and searched for hide in the shadows. I had to get a closer look on what happened to me. I clearly can't just walk into a library and look after what happened to me, can't I?

Well actually I could. No. I know that the system of Coruscant saves all the sites which people load to find out things. They could track me down, if they want to. I took deep breathes and dared another look on my arm. Should I go to a doctor? No. He would call maybe the council. What can I do?

My view was locked on my arm. I put back on my sleeve. I should go home first. Maybe it will just leave, or this all was just a bad dream and my blood is just playing crazy. The son of Mortis is dead. Anakin killed him. We saw him disappear. I made my way through the alleys to my home. It was in the middle of the night and everyone was asleep.

I went quietly over to my bed and put the money and all I had got into the little save I had bought a week ago and locked it inside. I laid down and hold my head in my hands. My head won't stop hurting. I went into the kitchen and took some pills against headache. They helped a little and I laid down to sleep. Tomorrow will be another day. Hopefully.

-

I was waked up as one woman of our family woke me up and said it was almost 1pm.  
I struggled with standing up, but finally found myself sitting, and stood up. I took the little save and brought it with me and showed them what I have got. I heard them gasping. Emara hugged me closely.

"It is almost enough money to buy a flat on the surface!" One of the shouted amazed. Yes. This is where I belong. I smiled at them. Kiara took my left arm and I felt the burning pain again and soon everyone around me was thrown back! I laid on the ground again and stood up and ran over to everyone. I did not dared to touch them, but they were okay.

"What just happened?" Emara asked.  
"I am sorry. That was my fault. Last night I found a lot of money but something else,too. But I don't know what it is."  
"Show it to me."

I took off my sleeve and everyone gasped. I could see that the dark lines now reached to my upper arm. It will get more and more, whenever it's power is used. Emara wanted to lay her hand on it, but I pulled back my arm.  
"Don't touch it, I don't want you to get hurt."  
She sighed.  
"How did this happen? What is this?"

I sat down and put my sleeve back on and explained the last night to them. I tried explaining them who the son of Mortis is, but I only know one person who would understand me. But no. I can't go back. Not now.  
"But … you said he was the dark side on that planet. Then maybe his powers go over his death."  
"What?"  
"You said they disappear, maybe their souls are still here, trying to get revenge or something like it."  
"That sounds silly and on the other side ... You could be right."

I sighed and laid my head in my hands.  
"What am I supposed to do about it?"  
"You have to go to your former Master."  
"No!"

I stood up.  
"I can't go back."  
"Ahsoka! You have to forget the past! This might kill you!"  
I was shocked at her words and for calling me by my real name but she was right. This could kill me. Even if my head told me not to go, my heart begged me to go.  
"Fine. But I will first talk to the Senator."  
"You mean his wife?" I just nodded with a sigh. 

I waited until midnight and made my way to the surface. I hoped she would still have the same flat. I saw that her window in the living room was open. My way to get inside. I went over to the front door and used the shadows by the damaged light to sneaked in. So far so good.

I went upstairs and just now I started thinking about how to explain this all to her. What will she think of me? Will she even want to see me? She was always like a big sister or almost mother to me on all those shopping trips she made with me. I took a deep breath as I reached the floor with her flat.

I went to the little window of the floor and climbed out. I climbed around the corner of the building and saw Padmè's flat. I took a deep breath and climbed quietly in. I was about to go over to the couch as I sensed someone behind me. I turned around and saw Padmè holding a gun at me.

"Leave or I'll call the police."  
I hold my hands up.  
"Please, Padmè I need to talk you. It may be about life and death."  
"Who are you?"

She dropped her weapon as I put slowly my hood down. She gasped and I winced a little as I heard the gun falling to the ground. She hugged me closely.  
"Oh my gosh, Ahsoka! You're alive!"

I gentle pulled back.  
"Why shouldn't I be? But I did not came here to say hello, I need your help. And probably also the help from …"  
She nodded.  
"I understand. So, how can I help you? And why are you dressed like this and sneak in here?"

I sat with her down on the couch.  
"As I left the temple I had no where to go and found a little mixed up family in the slums under the surface. They became important to me and I had to used my skills for good, so I started … stealing for them." She gasped a little and tried to calm down.  
"Can it be that you are the shadow of the slums?" I just nodded. "The police is searching for you."  
"I know, that's why I sneaked in."

She stood up and walked up and down trying to swallow down all she had heard. I told her about the other night and all what happened and pulled of my sleeve.  
"Oh my … "  
She reached out and touched it and we were both thrown back before I could even stop her from touching my arm.

I coughed a little and stood up. I was a little dizzy and went over to Padmè.  
"You alright?" I wanted to help her up but my left arm burnt and hurt badly. I could watch the dark lines raising up to my shoulder! Now my complete left arm was painted with these dark lines.  
"This is what you meant with life and death, I guess?"  
I nodded and bit my lip.

I put my sleeve back on and pulled my jacket down.  
"I need to talk to Anakin, even if it is the last think I want. He was with me on Mortis and he knows more than everyone else about the son."  
"But he is on a mission far away."  
"Yes, that's why I need your help to call him back here."

I told her about the plan. We would made it look like the 'Shadow of the slums' would have kidnapped Padmè. We hid in the slums so that the police wouldn't find us and Anakin wouldn't take long to come and rescue Padmè.  
"Ahsoka, are you sure this was a good idea? I mean, he would do everything to g-"  
"To get you back I know."  
I took a deep breath. I felt his presents nearby. I took deep sharp breaths.

I climbed up the ceiling. He came inside and Padmè played unconscious while sitting on the chair in the middle of the room. Anakin walked inside. I used the force and made his saber throw away, so he wouldn't hurt anybody. I jumped down behind him as quietly as I could, but he still heard me.

I couldn't even react as his hand was wrapped around my neck and made my head and my back lekku hit the table over and over again. With every hit the world around me became darker and dizzier. I heard Padmè screaming and begging him to stop. He stopped hitting me, but I was already unconscious. I could only feel my body collapsing to the ground.  
_What have I done? _


	6. Chapter 6

I heard footsteps. A few were regular and then there was a pause and someone turned around and went again a few steps. The rhythmically sound of the 'Vital Signs Monitor' matched together with the footsteps close to me. Someone started talking. I think ... a woman, maybe? Yes, a woman, but who?

He voice was quiet and calm. The footsteps became faster and yet slowlier. When she started to talk slowlier he went faster until they yelled at each other and the footsteps stopped. Now the other voicewas talking. It was a male, that's for sure. He started talking calm and slowly. I could not understand what they were talking about. Every sound around me was dull.

The man talked definately louder than the women. Like he was ... angry about something. Who are they? My ... parents? No. They're dead, aren't they? I need to stop thinking. Just ... relax. I heard them coming closer. I felt a hand laying in mine.

"It wasn't your fault." It was the woman.  
"It was! I should have know that it is her!" It was the male. He was shouting.

"She blocked her force signature from you, that is what she told me. You could have never felt or know that it was her. You were just trying to protect me."  
"Padmè, she is like a sister to me. We were so close. I could feel her the entire two years long even though she blocked me. I just did not paid attention."

He sighed and sat down on a chair or something else. So the female name is Padmè.  
'"What am I supposed to do? The doctors says that she could have amnesia! And what the fuck happened in the O.P. As everyone was thrown back as they touched her arm?"  
"Anakin … They say the probability that she has amnesia is really, really low and-"  
"But it is still there."

"Ani … The reason why they all were thrown back is … I don't know how to explain, she did not even knew it herself, it is … She came to us to find help about this … problem."  
"That's why she came to you?"  
"Yes ..."

So ...The male is called Anakin and his friend, girlfriend, wife or whoever she is called Padmè. Who are they? My new parents? People I know? Seems like it. But what sort of power, about being thrown back, are they talking about? I heard him sigh deep, and … was he … he was sobbing a little. Maybe crying.

"This is all my fault ..."  
"Ani ..."  
"I promised her to never let anybody hurt her and now … I broke that promise. Her heart stopped beating for 13 minutes! What if it hadn't start beating again?! What if she never waked up again?!"  
Now I could tell he was frustrated and crying a little. He breathed in deeply. He stood up and walked around. The same sound of footsteps.

But than I realized his words. I might never wake up again. But I am here … I can think and feel, but not move. They don't know that I am awake. I have to wake up, I cannot lay here and do nothing, can't I? I have to find out what happened to me. Who these people are. And who I am. I still heard him sobbing beside my bed.

I don't want to know what these two people are going through. Hearing this, as it seams, so strong tough man crying. It was strange somehow. Like I would know him. I just don't remember exactly.  
"Those doctors were thrown back as they touched her arm ..." He said quietly.

"That's why she wanted to talk to you and 'kidnapping' me was the only way to make you come back as fast as possible."  
What? I kidnapped someone? I kidnapped her?  
"It was a dump idea, Padmè."  
"I know now, but it was the only way you would find a way to get here as soon as possible, we did not know how much time she has before … You know."  
"Before it may kill her."  
"Right."

Both sighed. I tried to wake myself, trying to make my body move or show that I am here. I don't know who they are, but they seem to care about me. I don't know if I can trust them but I have to. C'mon body! Wake up!

"Do you think she can hear us?"  
"I don't know, Ani. The doctor say that most people can hear what is going on around them. Ahsoka is a fighter, I bet she can."  
Ahsoka? Is that my name? Seems like it … I … I like the name. It sounds … familiar.

"Do you think she will ever be able to forgive me?"  
Forgive him? For what? What has he done that I have to forgive? Do I have to forgive when I know what he did? I felt a hand rapped in leather on my right hand and winced at its coldness. The hand disappeared as I winced.  
"Did you saw that?!" the man asked.

"What?"  
"Her hand winced under my touch. Maybe she is waking up."  
"Anakin. That was just … a reflex or something like it. That's normal. The doctor said that, too."

I heard him sigh. She went closer to him and they seem to hug.

"I know you want her to wake up, to know if she is fine, but ...-"  
"Padmè … What if she is really waking up? Or what if she already is and is listening to what we say?"  
She did not said anything. I bet both of these people were out of words. 

"But why did she came to you and not to me?"

"You know that she would not return to the Temple, not even actually getting close to it."  
What Temple? Like a Temple where you can pray?  
I heard him sigh again.  
"What is actually wrong with her left arm? Why was it covered under a blanket all time?"

I heard soft footsteps walking around the bed to my left side.  
"Let me show you. I don't know how to explain it, she just came to me and-"  
"Show it to me."  
I felt a warm hand lifting the blanket, which laid over my left arm and I heard the man gasping.  
"Oh my … What is this?"  
"She didn't know, but … It got worse. Don't touch it! Or you'll be knocked out." 

"What do you mean, about 'It got worse' ?"  
"When she arrived in my apartment these marking went from her hand over her elbow, but now it is on her shoulder and even darker. It was a bright red, but now it is darker." 

He let himself fall onto a chair and sighed long and I heard a quiet sob.  
"This is all my fault …"  
"Ani …"  
"I wish there would be a way to help her to wake up. To help her, to find out what happened to her, to- wait. I know who can help us."  
"Who?"  
"The only person I know who ever done this without a mistake was … " He sighed with and with pain in his voice he sat the name.  
"It's Barriss Offee."  
"What?!"  
Who is that? …

[...] 


	7. Chapter 7

**Third person POV **

They made their way out of the shuttle, down hallway to the controls of the prison on Coruscant. Jedi-Knight Anakin Skywalker gave his light saber and his comlinc over to the clone behind the controls. He put them into a little boy and locked it with a key and put it aside.

The Senator gave her comlinc and her blaster over to another clone. Also her things were put into a box, locked it and laid it beside the other one. About 4 to five clones came by to bring them to the cell. Three clones went in front of them, two behind the Jedi and the Senator.

They went into a lift and the Senator stared at the endless numbers at the side of the elevator. The endless numbers of floors. She had the feeling the elevator wouldn't stop falling down. Her heart beat became faster with every floor they passed and finally the door of the elevator opened in front of them.

They were on the lowest level. Level 60. They went pass cells with more or just one person in them.  
The knight noticed an empty cell on his left side. Memories floated his mind and he saw Ahsoka sitting in the cell. Placed there by his memories. He sighed and looked at his wife.  
"Do you really think she can help us?" asked the Senator.  
"I care more about the question if she even will."

The Senator caressed gentle her husbands arm showing that she understood what he felt like and that she had seen the cell, too. They reached a giant metal door. One clone went over to the little control station and used his card and a code to open the door. You could hear the air vanish as the door opened.

The Senator stared at the thick door. She couldn't tell how thick the door was but maybe 4 feet and about 11 inch. Maybe more. She swallowed down her fear after what would be behind this door. The cells on both sides of her were full of people. About ten in one cell. They looked hungry and stretched their arms out to her asking for food or water.

"Stay in the middle, don't get close to the cells." said the clone who was walking behind the Knight and the Senator.  
"Why?" asked the Senator and walked closer beside her husband.  
"If you get to close, they'll pull you in and kill you, by breaking your neck."  
The Senator swallowed hard and walked even closer beside the Knight.

They went towards the next massive metal door. The clone opened the door and the floor was unexpected empty. It was dark and you could see at the end of the floor the light of the cell. The lights at the roof went on one after another. The steps of the Knight and the Senator became faster with every step. And there she sat. The cell door opened and they entered.

She looked up and smiled at them. The Jedi couldn't clearly read her face. Her eyes showed sadness, pain and guilty, but her smile hatred and somehow … sneaky. Like she would plan how to ran pass and ran free from this prison. Her body was closed. Her legs pressed together. Her arms, wrapped around her body and she laid her hands on her lap as she sighed.

"What a pleassure. The Jedi and the Senator." She barked the words out, like they would hurt her if she would have kept them in.  
"What do you want now from me? Do you want to ask holes into me again? Or will you just choke me again, if I don't answer?"  
The Jedi felt his wife's eyes on his back but he just breathed in trying to control his anger.

"We need your help. It's ab-"  
"Oh suddenly you need my help? And why on earth do you think I would help you?"  
He took another deep breath.  
"It's about Ahsoka."  
Barriss Offee's mouth opened but closed and she looked down. It took her a few moments to say something.

"Why does she needs my help? Aren't you the one who should help her?"  
The Jedi almost just exploded right there but his wife laid her hand on his and walked closer to the former Padawan.  
"Ahsoka came to us to find help, but ..."  
"But what?" asked the young girl and her voice was filled with fear even though she tried to hide it.

"She fell into a coma after she was hit with something at the back of her head." The Senator said.  
Barriss Offee knew that the Senator was lying but she did not cared at that point.  
"At her back Lekku or upper?"  
"In the middle of both."  
The young girl sat down.  
"That's not good. The risk of her to die is really high if she was hit right there."  
"That's why we need your help. We are the best healer in the galaxy."  
"Were the best healer. Since I am the 'traiter' of the Jedi, I am not allowed to use my skills."

The Jedi stepped for and said calm.  
"The council allowed you to use them to ... " He took a deep breath. "To save Ahsoka."  
The former Padawan stood up and walked up and down.  
"And what turns our for me?"  
"Turns out for you? Pfft. Clearly nothing."  
She shot him a nasty look. Both women did.

There came a long sigh from the Barriss Offee. She laid her head in her hands.  
"Here comes the deal."  
"You cannot make a deal."  
"Master Skywalker, please let her speak." said the Senator and turned to the girl.  
"I will help healing Ahsoka if you allow me to talk to her about what happened over the last tow years."  
"Fair enough." mumbled the Jedi and turned around.

The Senator went even cloer to the former Padawan.  
"Was she hit bad?" asked Barriss.  
The Senator just nodded with a sigh and laid her hand on Barris shoulder.  
"There is probably one thing more you need to help us, after healing Ahsoka ... about what she did over the last two years."  
"What would that be?"  
"I can't say it here. You'll see it soon enough."

The Senator left the cell and followed her husband to the communicator. They told the Jedi council and they allowed the 'deal' Barriss Offee made. The young lady kept complaining about what the Senator meant. Can she really help Ahsoka after such a hit?

**I know it is short sorry, I just have a lot to do right now, but I hope you like it! :)**


End file.
